


口红

by sehjes115



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehjes115/pseuds/sehjes115
Summary: -貂绒激情doi文学





	口红

金先生办公室最近多了位年轻漂亮的女秘书。是人事部替他招的，在他见到人之前，家里那位倒是不知道从哪来先得知了。

李泰容气呼呼地坐在沙发上等他回家，小脸都被气得鼓了起来。

金道英先是懵了，然后走上前把人抱怀里问他怎么了，是不是被人欺负了。

李泰容一下子把他推开，冲他瞪着微红的眼睛。

金道英被推得有点踉跄，听到李泰容怨愤地说了句“渣男”后更是惊得不知所云，想着他天天朝九晚五的，下了班准时回家，纪念日、情人节都准备了礼物策划了约会，被劈头盖脸地冠上渣男二字真是比谁都冤。

他嘴边一句委委屈屈的“宝贝”还没说出口，李泰容就接着说了——

“看到漂亮女生就心动了是不是？天天想留在办公室观赏是不是？”

“.......啊？”

“你不用再解释了。”李泰容转过身不想理他。

“秘书是人事部帮我招的，我今天才见到人。”金道英弄明白原因后无奈地说，伸手揽过他的腰，贴上他瘦得硌人的背，“你倒是比我先知道。”

李泰容抖了抖微微泛红的耳尖，觉得还是不要把他在公司的眼线中本悠太供出来。

“你和一个漂亮女生每天七个多小时待在一起，要我怎么放心？”他扁起嘴恹恹地说道。

“我可没觉得她漂亮。”金道英微微扬起眉毛，轻轻捏着他的下巴把人转了过来，“难道你觉得她漂亮？”

李泰容瞪大了眼睛，自觉被对方反将了一军。

金道英趁机贴上他的耳朵，轻轻吐气：“我倒是觉得你漂亮得很，要不然你给我做秘书，我把那女生调走？”

李泰容被他低哑的嗓音弄得立刻红了脸，软软地靠在他怀里摇了摇头，毛茸茸的头发蹭在金道英胸口蹭得他心猿意马。

他低下头去亲李泰容，那双嘴唇今天涂了甜滋滋的润唇膏，本来只想蜻蜓点水地亲一口，却不舍得放开他了。

李泰容手指攥着金道英的衬衫，已经感觉到有什么东西隔着衣服抵着他的腰间，他自己也有了反应，喘着气小声说：“回房间做吧。”

金道英一边含糊地答应着一边把他摁倒在沙发上，抓住他想挣扎的双手按在了头顶。

下午的阳光落在客厅里，刺得他看不清外面的景色，他不由得挣扎得更厉害了，一遍遍唤着金道英的名字说不要在这里做，黏腻的声音里掺了丝哭腔。

金道英看着他涨得通红的脸蛋也知道他容易害羞，自己总想试着在别的地方做也多次无果，憋着气把人抱怀里急匆匆地回了房间。

窗帘被牢牢拉上的房间里昏暗一片，李泰容被放到了床上，总算是乖乖地眨巴着眼睛看他。

金道英压上去，跪在他微敞的大腿间，边俯下身子去亲他，手指边利落地脱掉李泰容身上的衣服。刹那间那套宽松的家居服便被扔在了地上，李泰容被剥得光溜溜地躺在他身下，抬起的大腿似有若无地蹭了蹭他的腰侧，示意他快一点。

金道英呼吸一滞，马上抬手解自己的衣服，李泰容却按住他放在领带上的手。

“我想看你穿着西装。“李泰容扭过头，小声说道，脸上一片羞赧的粉红。

都说男人穿西装时最帅了，金道英长得本来就好看，穿着定制的西装更是显得宽肩长腿，若是被他微微蹙着眉头瞪着的话，李泰容立刻腿软得想跪在他面前。

“今天你想这么玩啊。” 金道英抵着他的鼻子若有所思，趁他走神时在他湿漉漉的嘴唇上又亲了一下，从床头柜里找出了还剩一半的润滑。

两根冰凉的手指迅速地滑入了他的身体里，李泰容眼睛失神了一会儿，随着手指在他体内的动作而忍不住发出了压抑的喘息。

金道英娴熟地找到了隐藏在穴肉里的敏感点，不安好意地冲着那一点揉弄着。

李泰容被刺激得尖叫出声，暗哑的声音带着说不清道不明的媚意，意识到自己的声音后又难堪了起来，紧紧咬住了嘴唇，止不住的呜咽声从齿缝中传出。金道英见他这幅模样忍不住就加快了欺负那一点的速度，手指从湿黏的穴口快速地抽插着。李泰容实在是忍不住了，难耐地抓着他的背，脸蛋埋进他的肩窝里小声地来回叫唤着“道英”然后前端就抖抖颤颤地射出了白浊，洒落在他的小腹上。

他的指甲被剪得钝钝的，隔着衣服挠金道英，后者也没什么感觉，也不给他休息的时间，趁着李泰容瞳孔涣散着时就把自己冲了进去。

“啊！”李泰容一下子蜷起了身子，大腿紧紧地箍着身上那人的窄腰。

“你出去……”

被那双波光潋滟的大眼睛瞪着，金道英也没什么内疚感，反倒是更想欺负他了。

灼热的硬物直直抵在他刚刚被刺激得过度的敏感点上，李泰容气急地捶着金道英的胸口，虽然也没有什么实在的力道。

金道英俯下身抓住他的手，亲上那张被咬出牙印的嘴唇，缓缓地把自己往外退。

李泰容很快就昏头昏脑地陷在炙热的吻里了。他光裸着躺在金道英身下，身子上斑驳着痕迹，对方还完好地穿着那身笔挺的西装，只有衬衫被自己抓得褶皱了起来，硬邦邦的东西还顶在他的入口处。这种对比差让李泰容呼吸加速，金道英又在他身上摸来摸去，摸得他身体立刻软了下去，手臂顺从地环住了金道英的脖子。

金道英毫无预警地再次冲进了刚刚放松下来的小穴，顶得李泰容一阵尖叫，想挣扎反抗却被硬物不断地抽插顶得失去了力气，只好紧紧地抱着金道英，大脑空白地承受着对方的掠夺。

金道英把手指插进他微启的嘴里，玩弄着他嫣红的舌头，李泰容垂着眼睛含住了他的手指，仔细地舔舐着，涎水顺着他的嘴角滑落，弄得他嘴唇水亮一片。

李泰容胡乱地哼着，微蹙起的眉毛也不知道他是不是爽了，金道英刚想探下去摸摸他，却被李泰容拍开了手。

“不要碰……”他脸蛋扑红，只见他的前端硬挺挺地翘着，每次被撞击到了敏感点上，顶端的小口都会涌出透明的液体。

金道英见状把他的腿打得更开了，加快了速度，每次顶进去时都能听见“噗哧”的水声，壮实的囊袋拍打着他的屁股，原本白皙的皮肤被击打得一片粉红。

穴口被操得通红，周围一圈被操出的白沫，金道英故意折起他的腰让他看，李泰容羞得埋在他怀里不敢睁眼。

金道英也不逼他了，咬着李泰容的耳垂低声说这样子真好看，容儿好紧之类的荤话。

渐渐得金道英改口叫“哥” 了，喑哑的声音一遍遍地在他耳边粗喘着。

被衣冠楚楚的男人压在身下驰骋着让他有种自己在被强奸的错觉，越烧越热的快感从他酸胀的小腹涌向四肢经络。

金道英见他不由自主地收紧了内壁，更是用力地操弄起了他，每一下都重重地撞在他的敏感点上。

太过强烈的快感让李泰容忍不住就哭喊了起来，颤颤巍巍地又一次射了，溅到了金道英价值不菲的西装上。

他湿漉漉的眼睫毛黏到了一起，尖细的鼻头红通通的，射完之后身体还忍不住打着颤。

金道英等他平复了呼吸把人翻了一圈，李泰容的脸被按进了枕头里，失去支撑的手指拽住了床单，喘着气哀求道说好累。他们之间早就设定了安全词，李泰容虽然说着不想要了，但也没有真的开口求他停，大概是看不见所以才没了羞耻心，反倒是撅着屁股往对方硬邦邦的长物上送去。金道英被惹得心痒的要死，握在他的腰侧，从背后又开始新一轮的操弄。

第二天李泰容没能起得来床。昨天金道英的西装被弄得皱巴巴不能穿了，上面一道道白色的痕迹，他都有点不好意思送去干洗，只好把那套西装丢在一边，去了衣帽间换衣服。平时醒来时就有李泰容做好的早饭在饭厅等着他，还得怪他昨天他把人欺负得狠了，不太下厨的金先生只好草草做了两个三明治倒了果汁了事。

他吃完早饭也不见房间里有动静，怕吵着李泰容休息了，便悄悄地穿鞋准备出门。

在玄关时，听见楼梯口传来脚步声。李泰容穿着金道英昨天那件对他来说有些空荡的白色衬衫，裸露着两条细长的腿，快速地蹦下楼，落入了金道英怀里。

金道英盯着他衬衫下隐隐约约露出来的肌肤，“干嘛呢——”

他还没说完话就被李泰容亲了下，对方突如其来的主动让他惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，然后才看见李泰容涂得嫣红的嘴唇。

李泰容垫着脚尖还想亲他，金道英无奈地往后躲了躲，想着他可不想再去换西装，只好半真半假地警告道：“你再撩我试试看。”

李泰容细不可察地下意识抖了抖，冲他皱起了脸然后跑上了楼梯。

金道英在车上把脸上的口红记号给擦掉了，到了公司也不知道是不是心理作用，好像一路上都有人盯着他看，他下意识用手擦了擦脸，又检查了下裤裆拉链，觉得有些莫名其妙。

办公室里他那位新招的女秘书安静地站在一边听着他的吩咐，可眼睛却时不时地偷瞄向他。

“我脸上有什么吗？”金道英有些没好气。

被点到名的秘书立刻脸红了，支支吾吾地小声说：“总裁，您自己看看您的领口吧……“

他愣了愣，转过头看见了未打开的电脑显示器上倒映出来他的模样。

洁白的衬衫领口上，不知道李泰容什么时候偷偷印上去的，是一枚鲜红色的完整唇印。

end.


End file.
